spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bootsie Hunters
Bootsie was the last daughter of Scorcher Sports and Keeper Hunters. She was also the first dominate female of the Outlaws Pack, founded in early 2012. Hunters Bootsie (09HF102) was born on March 15, 2009 in a litter of three kits. She had two brothers named Blazer (09HM100) and Tiger (09HM101). Bootsie was the only female in the litter. Her parents were Keeper and Scorcher, the dominate couple of the Hunters for the past five years. Bootsie and her littermates were the last litter fathered by Scorcher, who had been killed in a group encounter in February with a wild pack, later named the Westside Gangsters. Keeper's cousin, Dirtclog, had established dominance recently and was behaving as the new dominate male in her father's absence. In April, Keeper evicted her sisters Lily and Larie and her daughters, Bucky, Julie, Melody, and Enigma, and her neices Prune and Lora. The Hunters had suffered a group split only months before so the eviction of the females dropped the Hunters down to less than 30 members. They struggled to raise the litter but suceeded. Bucky rejoined the Hunters in June and helped raise the kits. In August, Ruby, Keeper's sister, was evicted. Dirtclog drove Rosco, Flagstaff, and Digger out of the pack for dominance competitions. By October, Ruby was Last Seen. In December, Bandit was evicted for challenging Keeper for dominance and Dusky, Noble, Misha nad Rhotochellio were all killed. In January, Bootsie's older half sister Bucky birth to her first litter that consisted of Allah, Scruffkins and Jellintah. In February, Mud was ousted from the Hunters by Dirtclog but he later returned to the group. He was ousted with Amigo and Watchmen. In March, Keeper gave birth to another litter but only one kit named Anthony survived and emerged from the den. The father of the new litter was either a roving male named Flinch or her cousin Dirtclog. In May, the Hunters split and Bucky took charge of the splinter group. Bootsie stayed within the Hunters with her mother. However, they reunited and Keeper took back dominance of the group unchallenged. In June, Fowler gave birth to Jima and Allenoy, who Bootsie helped to raise. Events at the Hunters continued as usually and Bootsie pulled her own weight to help serve her family. However, in November, the pack was attacked in the night by a Daggar Wolf and her mother Keeper saved the group but was badly wounded in the process. She survived the ordeal, only to be snake bit the following month and dissapeared. Bootsie's older half sister Bucky took over dominance in her absence and quickly mated with dominate male Dirtclog. She was pregnant the following month. However, Keeper returned in January and violently ousted Bucky from dominance and out of the pack. She later became the dominate female of the Augusta Pack. Upon Keeper's return, she evicted Bandit and quickly conceived by a roving male named Mario. In March she was pregnant again and evicted Bubbles, Kimi, Fowler and Marma. They all dissapeared. In April, Keeper gave birth to Galaganga and Little Met while Lora, another pregnant female, gave birth to four surviving kits. Bootsie and the other females worked hard to raise the six kits and suceeded. In May, Tooth from the Deathnotes and Lankster from the Hippyhops joined the pack and Tooth took over male dominance after ousting Shy, who had taken over as the dominate male after Dirtclog was killed by the Deathnotes dominate male Bones in a group encounter. However, in June, Titus, Mintus and Fylln joined the Hunters and all violently fought with Tooth for dominace. Tooth inevitably won but had to endure many rough battles with Titus first. Keeper gave birth to a litter of eight kits on July first in which all the females still left in the pack worked hard to raise. Keeper had evicted almost all of the oldest females in the Hunters by August, making Bootsie one of the oldest. Also this month, Tooth was killed while hunting and Titus took over as the rightful dominate male beside Keeper. After she gave birth to a litter of six in September, she conceived again by Titus. By now, Alaska, Kim and Bootsie were the oldest subordinate females in the Hunters. Keeper evicted Bootsie in November but allowed her to return the same evening. On December 9, 2011, Keeper gave birth to her last litter. There were five kits in the litter named Zodiac, Exodus, Hammarabi, Osiris and Ra. Four days after the birth of her new litter, Keeper was killed in a group encounter with the Westside Gangsters.After little fighting, Kim took over as the dominate female in her absence and began to suckle the new litter. In an attempt to secure her position as the dominate female, Kim evicted Alaska, who was her older sister, and she dissapeared on December 31, 2011. This now made Bootsie and her little sister Little Met the oldest subordinates in the pack. In January 2012, Kim evicted the two females and they were not allowed to return. Outlaws Bootsie and Little Met wandered alone for a few days and tried to rejoin the Hunters. However, Kim did not allow them to rejoin thier family and always chased them out. Finally, in February, the two sisters were accompanied by Soby, Bikub, Ryov and Zietn from the Westside Gangsters and they formed the Outlaws pack. Since Little Met was only a yearling, Bootsie, who was nearly three years old, took over as the dominate female. It took longer for the dominate male of the group to be established but Zeitn eventually established himself as the dominate male. Bootsie accepted him as her mate and she was fitted with a radio collar so the new Outlaws Pack could be tracked. By the end of March, Bootsie was thought to be pregnant for the first time in her life. On April 29, 2012, Bootsie gave birth to her first litter ever, fathered by Zeitn. The kits were Buford (12OTM001), Bocephus (12OTM002), Wayne (12OTM003), and Jessie (12OTF004). Her sister, Little Met, was also pregnant but did not kill the litter and later gave birth to her own litter of two males named Dirty Steve (12OTM005) and Arkansas Dave (12OTM006). Slowly, the Outlaws began to grow. Bootsie and Little Met both gave birth to a mixed litter in August but the litter was killed by a wild rival group. Bootsie was pregnant again in September and due to give birth the following month. In late September, Little Met was discovered to be pregnant as well. Bootsie and Zietn are still the dominate pair of the Outlaws today. Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Dominate Females Category:Subordinate Females Category:Outlaws Individuals